Nidaime's Descendant
by Sechrima
Summary: Unbeknownst to Orochimaru, the Nidaime Hokage took precautionary measures before he died to ensure that no one would be able to control him if they used Edo Tensei on his corpse. This changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else this story borrows from. If I unintentionally copy something from another writer's fan fic, let me know and I'll give credit where it's due.

Author's Note: Yes, I know I have other stories I should update and that I don't update very often at if at all. But I'm a lot like Shikamaru. I'm a lazy bastard. Besides that I procrastinate plenty and have frequent bouts of writer's block. I start all my fics because I get ideas and really want to express them. I write up entire plot lines down to fine details, but somewhere along the line can't be arsed writing the next chapter. I would _love_ a beta; someone to help me improve my dialogue scenes (which I'm never satisfied with) and discuss plotlines with, etc. It would really keep me motivated to write. So anyone who wants to help me, send me a message. I'm still serious about continuing all my Naruto fics, but not so sure about the Harry Potter ones. I simply lack enthusiasm for them, especially since the HP fan fiction scene is slowly burning out along with the novelty of the series. So if you want to contribute to any of my Naruto fics as a beta and someone who helps keep me on track toward regularly updating, drop me a line.

Now a word about the use of Japanese in my fics. I really can't decide if I like using Romaji or English translations of jutsu. This fic will use Romaji names with English translations in a footnote. There could be some small exceptions to this rule where basic understanding is at stake. If you don't like it, or do like it, let me know so I can work out what's the most popular convention.

This story is my reaction to a few mysteries in Naruto and Shippuden. What the _hell_ happened to the Senju clan, anyway? Where'd they go? Why does the Nidaime's face resemble Minato's? Or his skill set for that matter? He even has similar facial markings to Naruto. Who were the Namikazes? A clan or just some random family? In this fic I'm putting them in the same category as the Hatakes. A minor clan of skilled ninja, but facing the prospect of their line ending due to not reproducing enough male heirs. Same thing for the Senju, but on a bigger scale. And who were the Uzumakis really? Was the Rikudou Sennin an Uzumaki? Anyway, you'll see if you read on.

Sorry for the large author's note.

And now, without further ado…

**Nidaime's Descendant**

**Chapter I – Edo Tensei**

Sarutobi Hiruzen watched in grim disbelief as the bodies of his predecessors were enwreathed in thick steam. As he looked on he saw that their greyish, cracked skin began to smooth out and fill with lively colour. Evidently whatever seal Orochimaru had just applied to the backs of their heads had caused this foreboding change.

At first the Sandaime had doubted his treacherous student could succeed in making Edo Tensei work effectively. The bodies of the Shodai and Nidaime were initially mindless and unmoving. But now Sarutobi was certain that Orochimaru had somehow improved on the Nidaime's most disturbing forbidden technique. If so, then soon he would have a fight on his hands that he doubted he could win. The Shodai's unique Wood Release combined with the Nidaime's unrivalled mastery of Water Release techniques was a combination that had proven itself to be very formidable in hundreds of battles during the troubled era that predated the founding of Konoha, back when warring shinobi clans fought constantly to gain supremacy over one another. It wasn't for no reason that the Senju had been considered the strongest clan in the Land of Fire.

"Ku ku ku… it pleases me to see your expression of panic, sensei. I have arranged this scenario just for you. Now you are betrayed by your student _and_ your masters," Orochimaru said before licking a blood-stained kunai with his unnaturally long tongue.

The aged Hokage growled and assumed a fighting stance while worriedly eyeing the resurrected Senju brothers. Even if it killed him, he resolved, he would finally eliminate Orochimaru and save the Leaf. But before that he would have to overcome the two men who had taught him how to be a ninja.

The first to step forward was Hashirama. Tobirama, meanwhile, turned a neutral gaze upon Orochimaru and then glanced at the pair of coffins behind him. As the Shodai began darting forward to attack Sarutobi, Tobirama quickly leapt in-between the two coffins and placed his palms upon them both. A glow appeared beneath his outstretched palms and a few seconds later he removed them from the coffins, leaving two matching, bright blue seals where he'd touched the wooden surfaces.

Orochimaru scowled at this unexpected action by the Nidaime. "What are you doing? I command you to attack Sarutobi now!" he hissed.

"No," Tobirama replied coldly before launching himself at Orochimaru.

"How _dare_ you defy me? How is this possible?" the Otokage screeched as he backpedalled away from the white-haired Senju.

Meanwhile Sarutobi prepared to meet Hashirama's attack, but at the last moment was spared the effort as the Shodai's body began to rapidly dissipate into the air in thick, dark flakes of earthen dust. Surprised but relieved, the Sandaime turned his attention to Orochimaru, only to see his once-student being pressed hard by a vicious Senju Tobirama.

After barely evading an opening salvo of jabs, a sudden and explosive kick to his head sent the Otokage rolling painfully across the rooftop. Tobirama cracked his knuckles and then began forming hand seals at a stunning speed.

"Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri!" he called before placing his palms on the ground.

A fast-moving, thin wave of water erupted out of the ground, slicing cleanly through the thick tiles as it sped toward the downed Orochimaru. Still recovering from the jarring blow to his head, he was unable to dodge the swift Suiton jutsu, which effortlessly cut through his abdomen and split him in two. Screaming in agony as blood spat out of him in litres and his intestines came unwound, the Otokage desperately focused his chakra and performed _Hebi no Atsumari_. Both halves of his body were soon rejoined as two masses of serpents sprouted from both parts of the open torso and connected, before drawing the severed body back together. Though he had survived the Nidaime's assault, _Hebi no Atsumari_ regeneration took a lot of chakra to perform. The snake-eyed shinobi was left feeling winded and burnt throughout his overtaxed chakra pathways.

"Curse you! How did you free yourself from my control?" Orochimaru choked out while slithering up to stand on two feet. Blood was leaking steadily out of his twisted lips.

The Nidaime turned a pair of imperious red eyes at the traitor. "Do you really think that I, the creator of the _Edo Tensei_, did not take precautions so that it could not be turned against me? When I created it I also devised a secret seal, which I branded upon my very soul to ensure that no one could ever control me upon my resurrection in this world. Though I must thank you for completing the jutsu by rendering the corpses animate and self-aware."

Orochimaru scowled at this revelation and then realised that the Shodai Hokage had disappeared. "And what of your brother? What did you do to him?"

"Regrettably my brother died before I could put the same seal on him that I myself bear. After I put a Contract Seal on each of those two coffins, I effectively removed your authority over us. Because Hashirama lacked the seal to make his soul independent, he has returned to the Pure World."

Orochimaru's frown deepened. "Then how are you still here if he is gone?"

"The seal I devised means that I no longer require a conduit to be here. My soul is bound to this body for as long as I wish to remain here. Your plan has failed. You have been ensnared in the ambush you set for my student. Now I will destroy you," the Nidaime declared while flashing through a new series of hand seals.

Eyes widening in alarm, Orochimaru quickly cried out to his subordinates from Otogakure to drop the barrier and retreat. As a gigantic wave of water rose into the air and began to descend with crushing force, the Otokage transformed the lower half of his body into that of a snake's and slithered away at great speed. He barely escaped the thunderous deluge of chakra-infused water. Orochimaru decided that there was no way he was hanging around to fight _two_ Kage-level enemies. The destruction of Konoha would have to wait for another day. At least now he could focus on possessing the body of Uchiha Sasuke and gaining the mighty Sharingan.

As Tobirama watched Orochimaru flee from him with his Oto subordinates in tow, he felt a sense of shame come over him. That the village he had helped to establish had given birth to such a vile creature as Orochimaru was not something to be proud of. Mulling on this, he didn't even react as a group of ANBU sped after the Otokage in dogged pursuit.

The sound of Sarutobi speaking finally brought the Nidaime out of his thoughts. "Tobirama-sensei… is it really you?"

"Yes, Hiruzen, it is I."

"I—please forgive me, sensei. The one who summoned you here was once my prize student. A true genius, but, as you have seen, he is quite insane."

The Nidaime frowned briefly at the thought that Sarutobi's teachings should have created such a hideous man. Orochimaru's chakra had the feel of death about it. It whispered of unspeakable crimes. But to a small extent it also carried the potency of the Senju within it, meaning that, however distantly, Orochimaru was related to the founder clan of Konoha. _That_ apple had fallen quite far from the tree.

"Well… you are forgiven, my student. Though I do hope you will deal with that menace."

"Of course, sensei! This was an act of war. The Leaf will be mobilised and he will be brought to justice," Sarutobi replied, blushing in embarrassment at being chided by his long-dead master.

"Good. And I shall help you. That cretin knows the secrets of one of my most terrible forbidden techniques. Therefore he and anyone connected to him must die. Until that day I will remain among the living," the Nidaime said before turning his gaze out upon the village he had helped to create.

"Konoha has grown impressively," he commented. "And you are old now. Many years have passed since my death, then?"

"Uh, yes, sensei. I am, as you willed it, the Sandaime Hokage. But as you see on the mountain, there was a Yondaime. Unfortunately he sacrificed himself when the village was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune. His untimely death saved Konoha from certain destruction."

At this news the Nidaime looked truly shocked. "The Kyuubi escaped its jinchuuriki? Who was she? Was it Mito?" he asked.

"No, I'm afraid your brother's honourable wife was already long dead when the Kyuubi struck. The jinchuuriki's name was Uzumaki Kushina, wife of the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato," Sarutobi explained sombrely. His memories of that terrible night still left him feeling bitter. The loss of Konoha's Yellow Flash and his fearsome wife in one night, along with the colossal devastation wrought by the Kyuubi, had been a truly damning catastrophe. Not to mention the cruel burden it had left on one of the village's finest sons.

"Namikaze, hm? The toad summoners. Yes, they were loyal and brave allies of the Senju when we fought against the Uchiha. But I recall there were few of them left in my time, much like the Hatake clan."

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, although he is not the last Namikaze _by blood_, Minato was the last to carry the clan's name. In fact, sensei, he was your grandson."

The Nidaime jumped as if he'd been slapped in the face. "What!" he cried. Sarutobi grinned teasingly.

"Yes, after your death your daughter grew up and became a kunoichi. She went on to marry her teammate and give him a son, who was the genius known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato."

"Wh—" the Nidaime stammered, unable to form a coherent thought. Finally he managed to ask, "My daughter, is she alive?"

Sarutobi shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, sensei. She and her husband died in combat years ago when Minato was still a young boy."

The Nidaime's head fell as he took in this dark news. It really shouldn't have surprised him. His daughter would have been not much younger than Sarutobi, who was of a seasoned age that was rare among ninja.

"Then I have no family—no descendants," he uttered with a forlorn sigh.

In his work as Hokage Sarutobi had told many lies to many people without so much as blinking. But he had never avoided the truth when addressing either of his esteemed teachers. And he wasn't about to start now, either.

"Tobirama-sensei, I—there is one," he muttered.

"One what?"

"A single descendant of yours who still lives."

"Okay. Enough with the suspense already, who is it?" Tobirama demanded.

Sarutobi hesitated for a moment longer before finally caving in. Naruto deserved to know his heritage. And once word spread of the Nidaime's return there would be few foolish enough to come after Naruto to settle old grudges held against Minato.

"Your great grandson, the son of Minato and Kushina, is a genin of this village. However, he is also the reason that his parents are dead," the Sandaime intoned mournfully.

"You mean… he is the Kyuubi's new jinchuuriki?"

A nod from his student was all Tobirama needed as confirmation. "Do the villagers know? How is he treated? Who raised him if not my grandson and the boy's mother?"

Sarutobi sighed. "Yes, the villagers know and for most of his life he has been hated and shunned. But the boy is resilient and I have done what I can for him without endangering him. He grew up an orphan and lives alone."

The Nidaime clenched his fist and held back the tide of anger and sadness that was surging within him. "Hashirama was right to keep Mito's _special status_ a secret from the villagers, then. But explain to me, Hiruzen, why does the boy live alone? Why didn't the Senju clan adopt him after his father's death? He is my descendant after all!"

"Uh, sensei, the boy doesn't know who his parents were or anything else about his heritage for that matter. Nor do the villagers. Only a handful of people know who he really is."

The look of growing anger and disappointment on his sensei's face made Sarutobi feel terrible.

"Why, pray tell, did you keep my descendant's identity a secret from him and deny him his birthright as a Senju?"

"Well, about that… your grandson Minato earned quite a name for himself during the last war. He slaughtered a huge number of Iwa-nin using an S-ranked space-time jutsu called Hiraishin. In doing so he earned the moniker 'Konoha's Yellow Flash', but also many sworn enemies yearning to avenge their fallen loved ones and comrades. To protect the boy from his father's bloody legacy we have kept him in the dark," Sarutobi explained, hoping to calm his sensei down.

The Nidaime considered this before nodding hesitantly. "Well, I accept your decision. But things have changed and now that I'm back I will protect the boy. His identity should be revealed at least to him."

Sarutobi nodded in acceptance. He wasn't about to refuse the wishes of someone directly related to Naruto when it concerned the boy's family life, especially not someone possessed of the Nidaime's towering authority. Just standing in the man's commanding aura was making the Sandaime feel like a clumsy youth all over again.

"Um, sensei. There' something else you should know. The Senju clan…"

"Yes, what of it?" Tobirama asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It—It's almost gone." There. He said it. The Sandaime cringed slightly while awaiting his sensei's response.

"Uh, come again." Penetrating crimson eyes pierced Sarutobi's composure, demanding an answer.

"Well, after your death, your clansmen tended to produce female offspring, who in turn tended to marry outside the clan. The Senju males, by gross misfortune, suffered heavily in the various wars that Konoha has been involved in, while tending not to reproduce. To make a long story short, there is only one person alive, aside from yourself, carrying the surname 'Senju' and she is your grandniece, Tsunade." _Oh dear, he's going to kill me,_ Sarutobi thought, eyes barely open as he waited for the expected punch to the face for bearing such loathsome news.

"My clan is all but dead? The strongest clan to ever exist? It's inconceivable!" Tobirama exclaimed, truly stunned by his student's retelling of history.

"I'm sorry, sensei. The Senju bloodline isn't lost, at least. It has been mixed into the various allied clans that supported the Senju before Konoha's founding. And, well, you could always claim Naruto as your heir and name him a Senju. I have in my office the official papers showing his family tree, which would substantiate your claim."

The Nidaime nodded with conviction. "Yes, I shall do just that. Naruto, did you say? Hm, a good name. If I have but one descendant in this world, then I shall be damned before I let him live in solitude, hated by the village that I created together with my brother!"

Sarutobi nodded, thinking to himself that at last Naruto would catch a break in life.

"Anyway, my student, it seems the battle is not yet over. More fighting is taking place over there," Tobirama said while gesturing away from the stadium, toward a distant column of smoke rising into the sky.

Together master and student used Shunshin to move toward the combat. The blue armour-clad Senju arrived a couple of heartbeats earlier than the elderly Sarutobi. The first thing he saw was a gigantic snake summon and a group of ninja bearing the hitai-ate of Suna fighting against a scattered group of Konoha chuunin. With deadly precision, Tobirama began to slice through the ranks of the enemy using armour-penetrating water projectiles.

Meanwhile Sarutobi brought the giant snake crashing down with a Doton jutsu, which transformed the earth beneath it into a bog, before finishing it off with an intense fire blast.

All around the two Hokage, Konoha ninja began to cheer as the tide of battle abruptly turned in their favour. The sight of not one, but two Hokage (one of whom had miraculously risen from the grave) fighting against the foes of the village was heartening for all those who witnessed it.

It would be an arduous and gruesome day that greeted the resurrected Nidaime. But at the end of it he would find the last of his descendants peacefully asleep in a hospital bed recovering from his own epic battle, which all reports said he had won heroically.

_To think he summoned Gamabunta at his age… and defeated Shukaku! In his blood the power of the Senju, Uzumaki, and Namikaze are combined. What amazing potential…_

As he gazed upon the sun-coloured hair and whiskered face of his great grandson, Senju Tobirama swore an oath to do everything in his power to help the boy accomplish his dreams, whatever they might be.

So, how was it? Please leave a review. I'm pretty keen to continue this fic so expect an update soon.

_Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei_ – Summoning: Impure World Resurrection

_Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri_ – Water Release: Rising Water Slicer

_Hebi no Atsumari_ – Gathering of the Snakes

_Shunshin no Jutsu_ – Body Flicker Technique


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else this story borrows from.

Author's Note: Fair bit of filler here, but it's all necessary to get on with the good stuff, like training, fighting, and _plot_ of course.

**Nidaime's Descendant**

**Chapter II – Hokage's Apprentice**

As Senju Tobirama walked into the Hokage's office he quickly scanned around the room, noticing the many changes to it since his time. One thing that had not changed, however, was the veritable mountain of paperwork heaped up on the desk before the man in the big hat.

"I see paperwork is still the bane of a Hokage's existence," he said, chuckling.

Sarutobi sighed before setting down his pen and meeting his sensei's eyes. "Why didn't you warn me about this?"

The Nidaime grinned. "If I had, would you have taken the job?"

"Point taken."

"Exactly. Anyway, Hiruzen, I'm here to settle a few things," Tobirama declared, his voice taking on a serious tone.

"Oh?"

"Yes, for starters how about giving me Uzumaki Naruto's birth certificate and official documentation? I was serious about naming him my heir."

Sarutobi nodded and signed for one of his hidden ANBU to retrieve the documents. The elite ninja disappeared with a prompt Shunshin.

"Anything else?"

After a moment's thought Tobirama gave a nod. "When I saw him in the hospital this morning it occurred to me that the boy is the last male descendant of two of Konoha's clans. If he dies, they will end with him. Likewise if he does not learn the skills of those clans, then it will be as if they never existed. What _is_ a clan really besides its bloodline and signature techniques? The boy must learn what it means to be a Senju and a Namikaze."

Sarutobi had never considered this before, but it made sense. Naruto represented the future of not two as Tobirama suggested, but _three_ of history's most powerful and respected clans. For him to not learn what was distinctive about each clan was the equivalent of those clans being erased from the ninja world.

"Actually, Tobirama-sensei, the Uzumaki clan was almost wiped out years ago when Uzushiogakure was destroyed. So that makes Naruto the last known heir of the Uzumaki clan, too."

After reckoning with this grave and upsetting revelation, the Nidaime only felt surer about his plan.

"So what do you propose to do about this predicament?" Sarutobi asked.

The Nidaime grinned, unable to contain his excitement about this. "I will take him on as my apprentice and show him what it means to be a Senju."

The Sandaime nodded, having expected this. "Of course I won't deny you. It is Naruto's dream to become Hokage one day, and being apprenticed to one would certainly help him reach that goal."

Tobirama's eyes widened ever so slightly at this. _So that is my descendant's dream. Hm… very well. I swear to support you, Naruto. I will help you make your dream a reality,_ he thought to himself with firm resolve. _It is the least that I, as a Hokage of Konoha, can do for our human sacrifice._

"But, tell me," Sarutobi began. "What about his Namikaze and Uzumaki heritage? As your student he won't learn much about either of those clans."

The Nidaime nodded. "Well, I recall you saying his father, my grandson Minato, wasn't the last Namikaze – only the last one to carry the family name."

"Ah, you caught that, did you? Indeed, Minato was not the last Namikaze. There is one other who yet lives. He was born a member of a lesser branch of the family. Unfortunately that branch was cut off from the Namikaze clan due to a dispute about inheritance of the toad summoning contract. The person I'm speaking of was just a boy when that dispute occurred. He grew up impoverished and without a surname, since by the laws of Konoha he could no longer be called a Namikaze. But luckily for him, his family branch _did_ inherit the toad contract according to the same legal code," Sarutobi explained.

"Okay, this sounds promising. Who is he, this disowned Namikaze?" Tobirama asked.

"His name is Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. He was one of my students and is considered a kage-level ninja. He was also the Yondaime's sensei. Jiraiya regretted the split of the Namikaze clan and wished to reunite the families by taking Minato under his wing and sharing the toad contract with him. Regrettably, Minato died before he could officially reinstate Jiraiya's clan membership to him. And since then Jiraiya has never pressed the issue with me. It has been many years, I think, since petty clan politics held any interest to him."

"Ah, interesting. Well then, I see no reason why I can't share teaching duties with this Jiraiya. After all, my brother assisted in your training, and that turned out well. Another kage-level ninja at hand will only improve the boy's training results," said Tobirama, hoping that Sarutobi would agree to this request.

"Well, you're in luck. Jiraiya has already asked me if he could take a hand in the boy's education. He is after all Naruto's godfather."

"What! Why didn't you say so?" the red-eyed Senju demanded. "And where has he been the boy's entire life, anyway?"

"I already told you, sensei, we couldn't endanger Naruto by revealing his heritage. If Jiraiya had paid him any attention it would have been obvious to any half-decent shinobi who he really was. Jiraiya has kept his distance until now to keep Naruto safe. In addition to that, Jiraiya runs our biggest espionage ring. His services outside the village are invaluable and have kept him away from Konoha for years," Sarutobi explained, hoping to prevent any misunderstandings between Naruto's new teachers.

"I don't like it, but I guess I do understand. In any case I'll expect this Jiraiya character to start making up for lost time," Tobirama said with an ominous note in his voice.

Sarutobi gulped nervously for Jiraiya's sake. Tobirama was not as light-hearted as Hashirama had been. He had an exacting sense of justice and despised those of low moral fibre. He had a particular disliking for perverts, which guaranteed an _interesting_ time for the Toad Sage in the coming months and years.

"Well, sensei, I approve your request to train Naruto with assistance from Jiraiya. I'll inform the boy's jounin-sensei that one of his charges is being reassigned. You have licence to take Naruto out of the village and train him as you see fit."

The Nidaime nodded, satisfied. That had been the main reason he had come to the Hokage's office in the first place. Although he did still have a few questions about the state of Konoha.

"Hiruzen, there is something else. I noticed during the battle yesterday that there were no Uchiha present. What happened to the Konoha Military Police Force I established?"

Sarutobi groaned, having feared this question ever since his sensei had returned from the Pure World. He had already decided to be honest with the Nidaime about all matters. Tobirama had been a proactive Hokage and was completely trustworthy. Nonetheless some secrets were loathsome enough that their retelling was cause for significant discomfort.

"Tobirama-sensei, what I am about to tell you is an S-ranked secret of the village," the Sandaime said while gesturing for his ANBU bodyguards to leave the room.

Tobirama nodded and gave no sign of surprise, having expected something like this. For a clan as large and powerful as the Uchiha to simply disappear from Konoha, in which they had invested all their ambitions after the period of warring clans, was peculiar to say the least.

"Several years ago the Uchiha plotted a coup d'état against Konohagakure. Their reasons for doing so were linked to the Kyuubi's attack. You know that in your time Uchiha Madara was able to control bijuu with his Mangekyou Sharingan, and this information was never a very well kept secret. So it is not surprising that after the Kyuubi's rampage, many turned the blame on the Uchiha clan. A proud lot, the Uchiha resented the accusations and began to plot to take control of the village. Also driving them was a deep resentment of what they perceived to be a Senju dynasty of Hokage. Fortunately for Konoha one of our ANBU was the Uchiha heir and his loyalty to the village was greater than that to his clan. In the end I gave him a burdensome order…" Sarutobi trailed off, his eyes unfocused, lost in an unpleasant memory.

"To slaughter his clan," Tobirama finished for him, having already reached the obvious conclusion. "Which is why I have seen no Uchiha. They are all dead."

The Sandaime gave a curt nod. "All but the loyal perpetrator himself, who has taken on the burden of being a missing-nin, and his little brother, who he spared. Uchiha Sasuke is the last Uchiha remaining in the village and quite a talented shinobi. In fact he is your great grandson's teammate and rival."

Tobirama grimaced, trying to work out if the massacre had been the correct course of action. It seemed that Sarutobi had had to deal with many episodes of crisis in his time as Hokage.

"I underst—" Tobirama began before being interrupted by the door opening and admitting an aged man whose right arm and face were covered in bandages.

"Ah, Danzou," Sarutobi muttered neutrally. "I expected you sooner."

"Did you?" the bandaged man replied flippantly, not expecting an answer. He then walked up to Tobirama and gave a shallow bow.

"It is an honour to see you again, Tobirama-sama."

"Is that you, Danzou-san? My, time has not been kind to you, has it?"

"On the contrary," Danzou replied while giving the Nidaime a stony, blank stare. "I carry my scars and injuries with pride."

Tobirama gave a respectful nod. Danzou then turned his attention to the Sandaime, each man matching the other's challenging stare.

"Hiruzen, what do you plan to do about Suna and Oto?"

Sarutobi sighed, having expected this sooner or later. "Suna has been misled by Orochimaru, who assassinated and then impersonated the Kazekage. I will negotiate peace with Suna's council."

The only sign that Danzou vehemently disapproved of this was a twitch in his left cheek just under his eye.

"They have betrayed our alliance and joined forces with a traitor to our village. If we _negotiate_ with them now it will be seen as a sign of our frailty by the other great ninja villages. Suna is weak and we are strong. We should crush them now and send out a message to potential enemies: Konoha is still the leading power," Danzou declared.

Sarutobi had already thought of this but it was his belief that Suna could still be an ally, which would make Konoha stronger in the long run.

"I'm sorry, Danzou, but the decision has already been made. We will have peace with Suna so that we can focus on waging war against Otogakure. Orochimaru is our main concern."

Having said what he came to say, Danzou turned around and left the office without another word. A long moment of silence stretched out until it was uncomfortable to bear.

"You should be wary of that one, Hiruzen. He begrudges you your authority and I suspect he will not obey you in this matter except publically," the Nidaime warned, having met Danzou's type many times in the past while working alongside the Uchiha clan. Even as a young boy, Tobirama recalled, Danzou had been jealous and resentful of Sarutobi Hiruzen. Despite the many tumultuous upheavals in Konoha since he had died, some things apparently never changed.

"I know. Danzou is troublesome but he does love this village in his own way. I allow him to play devil's advocate, but there are times I regret not having him… put down," Sarutobi muttered, thinking that Danzou really was a lot like an unruly dog.

"Well, I think it is time I leave you to your paperwork. My descendant should be waking up soon and I wish to be there to greet him."

"Of course. By now my secretary will have the documentation you requested. You may lodge the forms with me later and I'll present them to the council. Normally they would be… _difficult_ about recognising Naruto, but your reputation should give them pause. Of course your grandniece Tsunade will remain the Senju clan head even if you claim Naruto, but he is the only chance you have to continue your line and keep the Senju name from disappearing."

"Ah, yes, that reminds me. A final question. Where can I find my grandniece?"

Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose. This whole resurrection affair was tiring.

"Tsunade hasn't been in Konoha for years. She lost some people who were very close to her and blames the village for their deaths. From what I understand she has taken up a nomadic lifestyle of binge drinking and gambling. Apparently her debts are quite legendary. I'm not sure where you would find her, but maybe Jiraiya knows. I'll be sure to send him to the hospital to visit Naruto, so you can ask him later."

Tobirama frowned in disappointment, not having expected his grandniece to have fallen so low. Evidently she did not inherit her grandfather's values.

After wishing Sarutobi a good day, Tobirama turned and left the office.

The Sandaime promptly returned to his paperwork, which mostly concerned war planning for the approaching conflict with Otogakure.

Naruto awoke with a start. His dreams had been filled with dark images that hovered just outside of his awareness, evading every attempt to recall them. For a moment the blond was confused by his surroundings, but then his memory of his epic victory over Gaara returned to him. Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto remembered the sheer rush of adrenaline that had pulsed like a jackhammer through his body as he rode atop Gamabunta—transformed into the Kyuubi—against Shukaku the sand bijuu. Never before had Naruto _excelled_ in a fight as he did then. It felt at the time as if his blood was _singing _to him, as if he'd been born to fight battles like that – feuds of havoc and grandeur. His grin became a goofy smile as the realisation set in that he, once the dead-last, had surpassed Rookie-of-the-Year-Sasuke on the battlefield. It was not the Uchiha genius that had defeated Sabaku no Gaara, rather the Uzumaki knucklehead!

"Congratulations on your victory, Uzumaki Naruto," came a voice from the corner of the room, its owner obscured by the bed curtains, which the blond genin quickly cast aside.

"Who're you?" Naruto bluntly demanded, staring at the unfamiliar, white-haired man with suspicion.

"I am Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage," the man replied, equally blunt in his speech.

Naruto stared at the resurrected Senju with a shocked and perplexed look on his face, which gradually morphed into a sour frown.

"That's ridiculous. The Nidaime is long dead." _Although he does look a lot like the Nidaime's face on the Hokage monument…_

"I died long ago, yes. But Orochimaru used an old kinjutsu of mine to resurrect and enthral me. Unfortunately for him, I had taken precautions before my death to ensure that my own technique could never be used to control me. To cut a long story short, instead of fighting my old student, the Sandaime Hokage, I turned on Orochimaru and drove him out of the village."

Naruto's frown didn't last long as he absorbed this information. It all sounded pretty outlandish, but then that was hardly unheard of in the world of ninja.

"Well, if that's true then it's pretty cool. But why are you in here with me?"

"I am here to adopt you, Naruto," the Nidaime said simply.

"WHAT?" the blond cried, more and more confused thanks to his mysterious visitor.

The Nidaime proceeded to explain how his daughter's son had been Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime and Naruto's idol.

"Well that's awesome and all, but how does it relate to me?" Naruto asked, completely baffled.

Tobirama prepared himself for an outburst as he began to speak his greatest revelation yet. "Naruto, it is time for you to know your heritage. You are the son and heir of Namikaze Minato and thereby my great-grandson."

Instead of an outburst, Naruto went completely silent, his eyes widening in surprise. Finally his expression changed to one of happiness and excitement.

"This is great, old man!" the boy cried.

"How so?" Tobirama questioned, choosing to ignore the 'old man' label for now.

"I'm pretty much _born_ to be Hokage! Dad was the Yondaime and you were the Nidaime!"

Tobirama chuckled and nodded. "Yes, possession of the hat does seem to be a recurring theme in our family. But you should know that the way to becoming Hokage is a test of spirit and skill, not a bloodline inheritance," he chided lightly.

Naruto nodded solemnly as his features hardened with purpose. "I know. There are no shortcuts to becoming Hokage. The only way is through hard work!"

The white-haired Senju nodded with pride at his descendant's words. "That's right. And while there are no shortcuts, there are certainly some applications of hard work that are more… expedient than others if becoming Hokage is your goal. What I mean is that you'll need the proper guidance to get you there. Hard work without direction is at best a shot in the dark, at worst a wasted effort."

Naruto considered this and found the logic in the statement. "What are you suggesting then, gramps?"

"I'm offering to be your sensei in the ninja arts for the foreseeable future. I will help prepare you to accomplish your dream to the best of my ability," the Nidaime said with utmost sincerity in his voice.

Naruto's eyes began to glisten with barely controlled emotion. No one had ever offered to help him achieve his goal with such faith and conviction before. Sometimes Naruto's own conviction in his dream would slip a little when the realisation pierced his skull that _no one_ believed he would ever be Hokage. Though he despised himself in those weak moments, the doubts of others had wormed their way into his own thoughts, if only just a little. But here was a man—a Hokage himself—who believed with unerring certainty that Naruto could accomplish his goal. And he was offering his aid unconditionally as far as the blond could tell.

"You really mean it?"

"You are my blood and the future of my clan. I would not lie to you about something like this. And besides, you already show much potential. To summon Gamabunta and defeat Shukaku's jinchuuriki are both incredible feats. I am sure you will make a formidable Hokage one day, descendant."

Naruto leapt out of his hospital bed with a gleeful shout, pumping his fist in the air. "Come on then, sensei! What are we waiting for?"

"Well, you might want to put on some clothes. That gown is rather revealing," the Nidaime commented with a smirk.

A gust of wind blew in the open window, highlighting for Naruto the fact that his modesty was poorly shielded.

"Oh, right…" the blond muttered, gazing around in search of his orange jumpsuit.

"Uh, if you're looking for that orange… getup that you came in here wearing, I'm afraid it was rather torn up from your fight with Gaara. Irreparably so," Tobirama said in a sombre voice, belying the fact that it was he who had destroyed the jumpsuit. There was no way he was letting his descendant run around in such a ridiculous outfit. Senju pride aside, it was also plain dangerous to wear such clothes in the ninja profession, where stealth and concealment were often vital to survival.

Naruto's devastated expression made the elder Senju feel guilty on the inside, but on the outside he forced himself to carry on with his plan.

"I took the liberty of arranging some new clothes for you," he said while gesturing to a neatly folded pile of garbs sitting atop the bedside table.

"Oh, thanks, I guess. Damn, I'm really going to miss that jumpsuit, though."

"Yes, well… moving on… why don't you try those on?" Tobirama prodded gently.

Naruto nodded and quickly began changing into his new clothes. They included a black, high-collared tee-shirt; a pair of royal blue, knee-length shorts; dark grey, toeless ninja shoes; a grey kunai pouch; and white bandage wraps for forearms and shins. On the back of the tee-shirt was a white symbol that Naruto didn't recognise. After asking his new sensei about it, he discovered that it was the mark of the Senju clan. Another white symbol—the kanji for 'oil'—was stitched into his shorts just above his left knee.

"Why 'oil'?" Naruto asked, curious as to its significance.

"All will be revealed in time, Naruto. For now, just be aware that that symbol connects you to the Yondaime and his clan."

Naruto smirked at this smugly. That was the sort of connection he would be more than happy to advertise, loudly and often.

"Looking good, great-grandson. Now come with me if you want to be Hokage one day," the Nidaime declared while leaping out the open window.

Laughing somewhat manically, Naruto chased after his ancestor, giving an excited yell as he flipped out into the blue Konoha sky, feeling assured of his future success and greatness.


End file.
